


Friend Request

by emilyevanston



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, rekindling friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You always tell people you know an Avenger, and when you receive a friend request on facebook you finally have proof.





	Friend Request

When you told people you knew an Avenger they were always pretty skeptical.  Often countering with how they once dated an Olsen twin.  The truth was you did know an Avenger. Or once you did.  You can still remember him coming running to your house with bloody noses and fat lips.  Sometimes they were from him falling off something.  Sometimes they were from his dad. Either way, you’d take him into your bathroom and patch him up while he whined.

When your mom asked what happened he’d always say it was some accident.  She’d seen him have enough of them she never doubted it for one second.

Sometimes your mom would pay Barney to come babysit you and he’d always bring Clint and the three of you would watch movies and eat popcorn until you and Clint had fallen asleep in a pile on the couch.  You’d always wake up in your bed the next day and Clint and Barney would have gone home.

When the beatings from his dad had resulted in Clint’s eardrum rupturing, Barney had gotten a book from the library on learning sign language so the three of you studied it together so Clint never had to worry about missing out on what you were saying.

You were as good a friends as two kids could be.  Sometimes people would ask if Clint was your boyfriend and you would proudly say yes even though you didn’t really understand what the difference between a boyfriend and a friend was.  Clint would always answer with ‘ew gross’ even though he quite happily held your hand while you walked around together.

There were plans made for your futures because you knew you would always be best friends.  He wanted to join the circus and be an acrobat.  You would look after the animals.  It was mapped out.

Until his mom drove drunk and crashed killing both himself and Clint’s father.  Clint and Barney were taken and put into foster care and you never saw him again.

Until you did.  On the news.  One of the heroes of the battle of New York.  Holding his own with a bow and arrow alongside a guy in an armored flight suit, a Norse god, a genetically enhanced super soldier and a giant green rage monster.

Not that there was anything you could do about it.  It’s remarkably hard to get in contact with celebrities and that’s what he was.  So you told people you knew an Avenger and shrugged them off when they made fun of you.

And then one day there was a little red one over the friend request button on your Facebook page.  You clicked it expecting some friend from work or a random stranger who tried collecting people.  Instead, you were greeted by a photo of a one-eyed dog and the name Clint Barton.

You hit the accept friend button and within an hour your phone chimed.  When you looked it was a message from Clint.

> C:  It’s you right
> 
> _\- Oh my god!  Clint!  I honestly didn’t expect to ever get to speak to you again._
> 
> C:  So yes?
> 
> _-Yes, you dummy!_
> 
> C:  Oh yeah.  That’s you.  What have you been doing with yourself?-
> 
> _-Normal people things.  Unlike some._
> 
> C: Normal?  What’s that?  
> But seriously.  What?  You working?  Married?  Got kids?-
> 
> _-Working yes.  I’m a vet tech.  Married and kids.  No.  How about you?  You didn’t join the circus I see._
> 
> C:  Yes, I did.  Just left it again.
> 
> _-…  
>  YOU WHAT?!  
> Seriously, Clint?_
> 
> C: Long story.  I’ll tell you in person.  Is the bio right?  You’re in New York now too?
> 
> _-Yeah, I am.  And I’d love to see you._

So you set up a date.  Only you weren’t if that’s what it was or not.  Just catching up?  It was drinks, which could go either way.  He had ended up flirting a lot in your chat.  Also, he’d uploaded a photo of you that Barney had taken when you were kids and said he was going to meet up with the girl he promised to marry.  What was that supposed to mean?

You got to the bar first and found a booth, and sat nursing your drink.  Clint came bursting through the door like he’d run half the distance.  He looked around and spotted you and made a beeline for your table.  “I am so sorry.  Work.”

“Really?  What happened?”  You asked excitedly, both saying the words and signing them.

Clint laughed.  “Superhero thing has really thrown you hasn’t it?”

“We were gonna be in the circus!”  You protest.

He shakes his head and starts to fill you in.  About his time in the circus.  About how he was pushed too far and left to join SHIELD.  About his brother’s death and meeting his friend Natasha.  How he first saw a god and how he joined a team of superheroes even though he has no powers.  You filled him in too.  In comparison, your life seemed mundane, yet he still paid full attention to you, asking for more information, laughing when you said something funny.  You both didn’t seem to want the night to end, so what started as just a couple of drinks, turned into a whole hell of a lot of drinks.

The two of you staggered back to your apartment.  Clint adamant he sees you home because it was so late and you were so drunk.

“Alright, this is it?”  He slurred looking up at your building.  “We made it.”

“We sure did.”  You replied patting his back.  “You wanna come in.  You’re pretty drunk, Clint.  You can have the couch.”

“Oh, the couch?  That sounds real cozy.”  He teased pulling you in for a hug.  You leaned up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head to see what you’re doing and the kiss landed on the corner of his mouth.  There was a slight moment of awkwardness and he smiled tilting his head towards you more so your lips ghosted over each other’s.  You took a shuddering breath in before responding immediately.  You kissed each other.  It was sloppy and hungry.  Your mouths moved against each other and your tongues circled together.  You can still taste alcohol on him.  He pressed you against the wall and your hands roamed up and down his back.

“Clint.”  You breathed as his mouth moved along your jaw to your neck.  “Clint.”  You repeated a little louder this time as his knee moved between your legs.  “Come upstairs.”

He looked at you, his pupils blown out.  “Yeah.  Yeah okay.”

The two of you made your way upstairs, kissing and pawing at each other as you want.  He kept pushing you against the wall and a really angry Mrs. Pearson from downstairs yelled at you both about respect.  You got through your door and kicked it closed as Clint picked you up and carried you towards your bedroom.  “Which door?”  He asked, almost breathless.

“One at the end.”  You said, already starting to strip off your clothes.

When you get through the door, there is a mad scramble to get each other’s clothes off that is equal parts clumsy and passionate.  You nearly fell down at least twice, and at one point you even banged your heads together and started giggling.

When you were both naked Clint pushed you back to the bed and climbed over you kissing you hard again.  His hips rolled into yours.  You felt light-headed, and your arousal dripped from you.  You wanted him.  Needed him.  Clint, on the other hand, had a small problem.  While he was more than willing, his body wasn’t exactly responding.

“Fuck.  This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”  He said, rubbing his cock a little too aggressively trying to make himself hard.

You put your hand on his and shake your head when he looks back up at you.  “It’s okay.  Let’s sleep.  Try in the morning.”

He collapsed down on top of you and you ran your hands through his hair.  “I’m sorry.”

“No, big deal.  We’re drunk.  Probably better this way.”  You replied.

The two of you lay like that for a little while, before Clint took his hearing aids out and put them on the bedside table.  He wrapped you in his arms and in no time was snoring soundly beside you.

The following morning you woke to your cat sitting on your chest and meowing loudly.  You pried your eyes open and looked up at him.

Clint reached up and started patting his head.  “Who’s this?”  He asked a raspy gravel to his voice.

‘Barney.’  You signed, rolling out of bed.  Barney meowed again and followed after you.

“You named your cat after my brother?”  He asked grabbing his hearing aids and putting them back in.

‘He just kinda reminded me of him, I guess.  He’s a bit bossy.’  You signed on your way out of the bedroom.   You fed Barney and turned on the coffee machine, before using the bathroom and heading back to bed.

“Now.  Where were we?”   You asked, leaning into him.

He hummed and cupped your jaw.  “You seem mighty chipper for someone who got as drunk as she did?”

“Iron constitution.”  You replied leaning in a little more.

He ghosted his lips over yours and along your jaw.  “You sure?  This doesn’t seem like a drunk mistake you have to follow through on or anything?”

“We were gonna join the circus together.”  You said.

He smirked at you.  “In that case then.”  He scrambled down your body and pushed your legs apart.

“Clint!”  You squawked.

“What?”  He teased and leaned down placing a large, sloppy kiss on your pussy.  His tongue swirled around your labia and hummed happily.

You pushed your hands into his hair and tugged in the ends.  He made a rumbling sound and nipped at your clit.  His tongue slithered inside of you and he swirled it around before starting to draw random patterns.  Sometimes large broad strokes, sometimes little tight ones.  You rocked your hips under him mewling as a tingle built in your cunt and spread out through you.

His middle finger entered you and he fucked you with it briefly, before curling it and dragging it over your walls.  His finger found your g-spot and pressed down on it.  You cried out as a jolt passed through you and made your legs spasmed.

He focused his attention on that sweet spot and sucked your clit into his mouth.  You squirmed under him your feed sliding on the sheets as you seemed to both want to escape the orgasm he was drawing forth and experience it all at once.  He kept making moans and hums of pleasure.  Not loud but enough to let you know he was enjoying himself, which enhanced your enjoyment too.

You couldn’t keep quiet.  Each touch and flick of his tongue seemed to trigger some new pleasure center.  You came.  Hard. It made your core clench and your body buck up under him.  You moaned his name and pulled his hair making him moan too.

He stalked back up you kissing his way up your body.  He reached your mouth and kissed you.  You sucked the salty-sweet tang of yourself off his lips.  He rolled his hips against you and you felt the press of his cock against your pubic mound.

“Clint,”  You gasped.

It was like he read your mind.  He stopped suddenly, looked at you and jumped up like he’d been burned.  “Shit.  Just one second.  I know I’ve got one.”

He looked wildly around the room and you laughed at how comical he looked with his cock standing to attention and the look of wild panic in his eyes.  He spotted his pants and grabbed them shaking his wallet out of it and snatching it up off the floor.  He grabbed a condom out of it and skipped back the bed, his cock bouncing as he did.

“What are you laughing about?”  He asked, grinning sheepishly as he rolled the condom on.  “I’m smooth as fuck.”

You pushed him on his back and straddled him.  “You sure are.  One sexy mother fucker.”

He groaned as you slid your dripping pussy up and down his cock, bracing your hands on his chest.  “If that’s your way of telling me you have kids I’m really impressed.”  He said.

You completely lost it burying your face in his neck.  He took hold of your hips and snapped up entering you in one fluid movement.  You gasped at the sudden invasions and bit down into his shoulder.

“Oh fuck.”  He groaned and rolled his hips up under you.  His hands slid up you back, holding you in place, pressed against him.  You moved with him adding a swirl to your hips as you match his pace.  You brought your lips to his and the two of you kissed frantically.

The two of you worked together copacetically.  You matched each other’s pace.  When you broke the kiss and arched back in pleasure, he latched onto a breast and bit down into it, drawing that pleasure out and making you moan loudly.

You came a second time throwing you head back as your cunt fluttered around his cock.  “Oh fuck, you look amazing when you do that.”  He growled.  “Let’s see if we can get one more, huh?”

His fingers went to your clit and started rolling his thumb over it.  His mouth returned to your breast, sucking and biting it.  You still felt slightly high from your last orgasm and your legs trembled. You kept moving though, rocking your hips as your carded your fingers through his hair.

“Fuck.  Fuck, Clint.  I can’t…”  You babbled.  It was like there was nothing else in the world than the to of you right here and the orgasm that he was drawing out of you.

You came again and bit down on his shoulder as your cunt clenched.  Clint got pulled along with you, his hips snapped up and he spilled.  “Fuck.” He groaned, drawing the word out so it was more sound than word.

You slipped off his lap and collapsed onto the bed.  “Fuck, Clint.  You ruined me.”

“That was my aim.”  He said taking the condom off and tying off the end.  He tossed it into the wastebasket before curling back around you.  “You want to do this again sometime?”

You nodded your head.  “Friday?  I can cook.”

He smiled at you and put his chin on your shoulder.  “I’m really glad I found you again.”

“Yeah me too.”  You agreed.  “Hey, Clint?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you come visit me at work.  I have some people I need to say I told you so to.”  You said.

Clint laughed and patted your head.  “Yeah, alright.  One Avengers cameo coming up.”


End file.
